NCPW
by George hoffenffer
Summary: Join the Power Rangers, TMNT, Star Trek characters and more become NCPW Superstars and battle it out to be the World Heavyweight Championship, and main event WrestleWar.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WWE, TNA, ROH. NCPW was made up by me in 2008 as an e-fed for the WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2008 video game. Some of this information has actually happened, but dates were changed.

**Prelude: The Rise of the NCPW**

Hello, students. Welcome to The squared circle. My name is Professor Rusty, and the following is the Rise of the NCPW, and how it became the number one wrestling promotion in the world. See, in the 1990's there were two wrestling promotions fighting against each other. WWF and WCW. Eventually WWF would win the ratings and overtake WCW. The two were merged together and became the WWE.

I was a kid watching wrestling when this merger took place. I watched WWE become the most powerful wrestling promotion of the world, and I watched as Vince McMahon took control of the wrestling universe. I made the decision that I wanted to become involved in the wrestling business and eventually create a wrestling promotion that would be able to compete and overtake the WWE, the way they overtook WCW. This is that story.

My wrestling career started in 2009. I got involved in a promotion in Chillicothe, Ohio. I was trained by a man by the name of Bud to be a referee. After a few months of training, I was thrown in the ring to test my skills. I was horrible at first, very rusty, you could say. Over time, I got better, and it was time for me to ref my first main event. It was Christmas Chaos at the Backstage. The IWA Heavyweight Champion and IWA Cruiserweight Champion, Ron Mathis and Devon Maximus, Adrenaline X, went against Tom McClain and Deacon McKnight. The match was really great. My referee skills on the other hand, were lacking to put it nicely. The next night, I started writing my resignation. I wanted to end the humiliation. Bud, the senior ref, and my trainer, Charlie Brown, a wrestler and Jacquelyn Hyde, the commissioner, wouldn't hear of it. So, the next Sunday, we had a show in the cafeteria of the mall. One wrestler, at the time, the IWA United States Champion, David Lanning, was announcing for the show, the regular announcer couldn't make it that afternoon, and Dave was injured, so he couldn't wrestle on the show, but wanted to help somehow. I didn't bring my gear, and I had just got out of service for the military. They made me ref a match in my military uniform, and announced me as a special guest referee. This is where I got my name. Dave forgot what I said my name was, even though I had a name tag and he was looking right at it, he introduced me as Private Rusty. After that, not only did I receive referee training, I received wrestling training. After I learned the basics, and some advanced moves, I was ready to debut as a wrestler and put the stripes away.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. It has a fifteen minute time limit. Introducing first, from your local Sunday morning newspaper, Charlie Brown." The announcer said as his music played and he came out to the ring. "And the opponent, from Columbus, Ohio, Rusty the Ref." I came out and walked around the ring high fiving the fans. Charlie Brown got most of the offense. I got to reverse a couple moves and show my skills to the fans before Charlie finished the match, and hit his finisher, the Backstabber. After a couple matches of losing to those who trained me, I got to finally win a couple matches. Then, I got to become a number one contender. Dave was still IWA United States Champion. I decided with the booker, Bull, that I would feud with Dave, since he also helped me train.

"Introducing to the ring, Professor Rusty." The Announcer said to bring me out with my music. I was in a black suit, with a black tie. When I got to the ring, I asked the announcer for the microphone, and helped Angel leave the ring. "Listen up, students, I've been in this company long enough to know one thing. David Lanning is a chicken. David Lanning has been the IWA United States Champion for the past year. Every time he has a defense, he either cheats, or uses his arm injury as an excuse to not compete. Well, I'm tired of seeing a chicken as a champion. It's time someone stepped up to the plate, and challenged him to a match, he can't escape, he can't have help, and he can't say no to... A steel cage match! And it just so happens, next month here at the backstage, is Red, White and Bruised, where every match takes place in a steel cage. So, David, what do you say? Do you agree to this match, or you going to try to find a way to chicken out?" I had done my first promo, it wasn't great, but it was effective. The crowd was behind it. Dave came out. "Rusty, listen to me man, no offense, but you're no competition for me. You are still just a rookie. You don't deserve a title as prestigious as this US belt, yet. Get a few more victories in the ring, and then we will talk." Dave replied. Jackie Hyde came out. "No, Dave. You are not getting out of this match. I am officially declaring that next month, you will defend your US belt against Rusty in the cage." She declared. "This is not fair." Dave protested. "It doesn't matter. I'm the Commish, and what I say goes. The match will take place." Dave had a fit.

IWA RED, WHITE & BRUISED

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, the challenger, from your high school classroom, Rusty BoShankles." We decided it was time to give me a wrestling gimmick. I would be a school teacher like Matt Stryker. "And the IWA United States Champion, from Columbus, Ohio, Doctor David Lanning." David came out with his belt around his waist. He pointed at me and started throwing insults at me and the crowd. He finally got in the ring. He handed his belt to the referee. The ref held it up and showed it to us and the audience and had the bell rang to start the match. The ref on the outside closed the door to the cage, and locked it.

We grappled. He tossed me into the ropes. He went for a clothesline, I ducked. He threw me into the corner and gave me ten chops. I countered and gave him ten chops. Then I pulled him from the corner and gave him a clothesline. I climbed on the top turnbuckle, and was trying to escape the cage. David got up, so I turned around and jumped off the turnbuckle. He countered and I hit the mat. He picked me up, and gave me a suplex. After taking most the offence, he performed his finisher on me, and went for the pin. The ref didn't count. Dave argued with the ref that a cage match can be won by pinfall, the ref argued back, that it can only won by escaping the cage. Dave, angrily picked me up, and went to hit his finisher again, I countered, and hit my finisher, the Rusty Rule. It's a close variation of Matt Stryker's Golden Rule finisher. I climbed the cage, and escaped.

"Winner, and new IWA United States Champion, Rusty Boshankles." The announcer said as the outside ref handed me the belt and raised my hand. I celebrated the moment, then went into the locker room. Everyone congratulated me and told me how awesome I did for a rookie. Dave got up in the ring, and grabbed a mic.

"Rusty, come back out here." Dave said. So I did. "Listen, boy, you may have beaten me, but this isn't over. And with that belt in your hand there, you just became a target to all the other wrestlers in the back. Word of advice, just hand it back over to me. That's the safest thing for you. You are not ready to have that title." Dave continued. "Dave, thank you for the advice, but let me tell you something, I don't give my students anything, they earn it, so just like them, you want this belt back, you got to earn it from me, as the previous champion, you are allotted a rematch. But I will not just hand this title over to you." I told him, then went to the back again.

I held the IWA United States belt for eight months. I feuded with Dave as a new worker was arriving to the promotion, and wrestling his way up the ladder of IWA success. His name was Link Landon. He was a cool kid, and he had an amazing and unique gimmick. He based himself off of Link from the Legend of Zelda series. I would drop the belt to him. After that match was the most important thing that ever happened to me.

A man, roughly in his forties approached me. "Hey, Rusty." He called to me.

"Yes, sir." I responded.

"I work for the National Championship Wrestling Alliance, the NCWA. We have been scouting for new talent to come wrestle for us and I have been very impressed with what I've seen from you in the past few months. I'd like to see you come out for a try-out and maybe make wrestling more than just an once a month gig."

"Well thank you, sir, I'd be honored to go try out." I responded. I never thought losing a title would lead to a job opportunity. Only in the wrestling business. I went and tried out, and they offered me a contract. Two years later, we were all in the locker room getting ready for the show as the owner came in.

"I've got some bad news. This is J-Rocc's last night here in the NCWA. The main event will now be a battle royal to determine the new GM. Every wrestler will be in the match." The owner said. "Good luck." He walked out of the locker room. I won that match, and I became the new onscreen GM of the NCWA. It wasn't a bad job. I learned a lot about how to make promos and act like I was in charge. It was a good accomplishment for my goal. I became a lot of friends with the wrestlers there in the time I spent there. Meeting superstars and legends of the WWE, TNA, and ROH. Some of the wrestlers that I worked with would later join with those companies.

Three years later, March 2011 the owner announced that the company was financially going downhill, and it would be our last show. I went back to Columbus, Ohio and I returned to the IWA. Bull was getting old and tired of running the company. Learning that being GM on screen was about the same as being the owner, I talked Bull into letting me buy the IWA. He accepted. I used my influence to book some of the workers from the NCWA to get publicity for the shows. We started booming. We started booming to the point we picked up a late night TV show. I started gathering a group of staff to help produce the TV shows and keep the company afloat. We rose through the ratings and started to ascend to National status. We came up to being on the same level as ROH and TNA at the end of 2011. The beginning of 2012, I got a phone call from a friend in WWE. Hunter Levesque, you might know him from his ring name, Triple H. He was offering me a job in the WWE.

"We would like to offer you a job within the WWE." HHH said.

"Okay. You do realize that I own the IWA now, right?" Rusty said.

"Yes, we do. But we want your experience to help give pushes to the up and coming talent." HHH responded.

"Ok. Am I going to be on camera?" Rusty asked.

"Yes. You are." HHH said.

"Ok. I want to wear a mask then." Rusty said.

"Ok. We can do that." HHH said.

So, the plan was set up. I would come to Smackdown and help the NXT superstars that were brought up to the main roster get over with the audience. The problem was, I grew with the fans, and the fans wanted to see me pushed, not the NXT superstars. Vince and Hunter, wasn't listening to what the fans wanted. I decided that it was time to accomplish my dream. I started buying WWE shares. The IWA was rising and gaining popularity. I changed the name of the promotion to the NCPW and was able to pick up more TV time slots and hire some new talent. The NCPW started a ratings war with the WWE. I sat down with Teddy Long and Triple H and discussed a new plan.

"Listen, honestly, the fans want to see my character pushed. And I think that it would help teach the others to see me pushed. So, I suggest that I get a title reign, and hold it till around Wrestlemania. I can draw fans for you."

"I like that idea." Teddy Long said. "It really would be great for them to learn the ropes from this."

"I like this idea as well. It brings freshness to Wrestlemania's hype." HHH responded.

So, we went with it. I won the Intercontinental Championship. I held it for three months. The NCPW was beating WWE in the ratings war, and I owned about 80% of the shares of WWE at that time. The Tuesday after Extreme Rules, they started the qualifiers for the Smackdown participants in the Money in the Bank ladder match. I was not on the schedule as a qualifier, I had a promo spot.

"Listen up, For those of you who have been delirious for the past three months, I am the Devistator, and the intercontinental Champion. Now, tonight starts the qualifiers for the Money in the Bank ladder match. Problem is, I'm not in a match, and I want that briefcase so that I can cash in and become the top champion of the WWE. I demand that Teddy Long comes out here, right now, and tell me why I cannot have a shot at that briefcase." I said.

Teddy Long came out. "Playa, here on Smackdown, we like to be fair. You already hold gold, so I'm not putting you in the match."

"What if I drop the title?" the crowd booed as I said that. "If I vacate this belt, do I get in the match?"

"Yes, you would automatically be inserted into the match." Teddy replied.

So, I stepped out of the ring, and walked to Teddy Long at the entrance ramp and handed him the intercontinental championship and we both walked backstage.

Now, I'm going to fast forward a bit. NCPW won the ratings war. And WWE was losing money trying to create ideas to win the war. I won the briefcase at the Wrestlemania PPV. To keep you in track with time, it is March 2012. Vince was showing up on TV more to get ratings, but it wasn't working.

I came in to the WWE Headquarters building in Connecticut to talk to Vince. He was filing for bankruptcy, and I was going to give him an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Mr. McMahon, it was a great fight, but we are not done yet. I want to buy this company from you." I said.

"Well, you start with fire, don't you? Have a seat." Mr. McMahon said.

"I try to keep things professional. This is what I see as being the plan." We sat and talked and he actually liked my plan and gave it the green light.

December 2012: PPV TLC

"John Cena wins." Michael Cole shouts.

"John Cena just won and defended his belt against Randy Orton in the most brutal TLC I've ever seen." King said.

"Here is your winner, and still WWE Champion, John Cena." Lillian Garcia announced. John could barely stand. But he held on to the ropes and his WWE championship and tried to celebrate. Orton was upset about losing. He took a chair, and hit Cena in the face. Cena fell to the mat. I came out, holding the briefcase. I came down and told the ref I wanted to cash it in. The ref took the briefcase, held it up and rang the bell. I picked Cena up, hit the Rusty Rule and pinned Cena. The ref counted the three count, and I was the new WWE Champion.

"Wow. The Devistator just became the WWE Champion." King said.

"He has held the briefcase since Wrestlemania and chose to cash it in, when the champ was at his weakest state. That is low." Cole said. "We are out of time ladies and gentlemen. Join us tomorrow night at 9 pm on the USA network for Monday Night Raw. Goodnight everyone."

December 2012: Monday Night Raw:

The opening of the show played, pyro shot off, Cole and JR introduced the show and slightly recapped the PPV last night. A decoy of me was standing behind the curtain of the entrance ramp waiting to come out. Then my music hit, and he entered the stage with the belt around his waist. He walked to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the new era for WWE. I am the new WWE Champion after cashing in my briefcase last night on John Cena." I said. Vince's music began to play, and Vince came out to the ramp, did his funny walk and entered the ring.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked me.

"The Devistator." I replied.

"I want to know who you are under the mask, you idiot. Unmask, now." Vince demanded.

"Um, Vince, you do not want that to happen. You will not like what you see." I said. At that moment, Cena came from behind and delivered the attitude adjustment to the decoy. Then Vince removed the mask. And made the decoy stand up.

"What? You're not supposed to be wearing the mask." Vince said. I appeared on the titantron.

"What's wrong, Vince? It looks like you're looking for someone. It wouldn't be me, would it?" I asked him.

"Rusty, what are you doing here?" Vince asked.

"Well, as you know, I am the owner of the NCPW. I have a couple of revelations I would like to give to you." I responded to him.

"Ok." Vince said.

"Well, first, I am the real Devistator, which also means, the owner of your rival company is holding your top championship, and you didn't even know it. Second, I have bought the WWE, and its fate rests in my hands. Is this too much of a déjà vu for you, Vince? You seem a little pale." I said.

Vince was speechless in the ring. It went to a commercial. When it came back on, Cole and Lawler recapped what had happened and the show continued with the scheduled matches. After the main event, I came out to the ring.

"For now, the WWE will remain, but be warned, changes are coming soon." I said. So, from the time of the Royal Rumble to Wrestlemania, the whole hype was how WWE was bought out by the NCPW. But, Vince wasn't willing to give up his company so easily. A feud between him and I ensued, and cultivated to a match at Wrestlemania. Rusty vs. Vince, owner vs. owner, company for company.

Wrestlemania March, 2013:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is set for one fall. Introducing first, the CEO of WWE, from Greenwich, Conn. Vince McMahon." As Vince came out to the entrance ramp, and did his walk to the ring, the announcer, Lillian said. "And the opponent, from Columbus, Ohio. The CEO of the NCW, Professor Rusty." I came out to the entrance ramp and headed to the ring. HHH and Shane came out and attacked me. Vince went for an early pinfall. I kicked out at a one count. Vince stood me up, and irish whipped me into the ropes, followed by a clothesline. I rolled out of the ring when I hit the mat. I regained my composure, and then climbed back in the ring, as the ref counted to seven. HHH and Shane didn't leave ringside, but they couldn't touch me, or else Vince would have been DQ'd. When I got back in the ring, Vince went for a kick. I grabbed his leg, and reversed with a leg sweep. Then I picked him up and power bombed him. The match went back and forth. There were many chants for both of us, and many near falls. Vince Irish whipped me again, aiming for a corner, and I hit the ref, and knocked him out. Shane and HHH entered the ring and with Vince, started attacking me again. NCW superstars, David Lanning, Charlie Brown and Link Landon came to my rescue. At this point, Vince was knocked out by a steel chair, Lanning was holding. I picked Vince up, while the ref was recovering, and hit the Rusty Nail. I pinned him, for the three count and won the match.

"Here is your winner, Professor Rusty."

And that was how I became the owner of the WWE and NCW. After many meetings, and arguments, all the factors came to play and the names of the shows, PPVs, and championships were made, within the next 24 hours, the first show of the NCW Monday Night Murder was about to start live in my hometown of Columbus, Ohio…


	2. Chapter 1: Start the Murder

**NCPW**

**Chapter 1: The First Night **

Monday March 26th 2013:

Rusty Boshankles pulled into a parking lot of an office building and stepped out of his car. He looked up toward the top of the tower like building to see a sign reading "NCPW Headquarters." He walked into the building, and went immediately to his office. He walked in to an office with lime green walls. There was a maple wood desk with a computer in front of him. To his side, was a big flat screen TV. It was currently on CNN news. There was a big black Captain's chair behind the desk. There was a black leather couch to the right, and a bookshelf filled with wrestling books. He moved to the desk and sat down. He looked over at the couch to see a package. He got up and grabbed it. He took a pocket knife out of one of his desk drawers and opened the package. He pulled out seventeen titles from the box. He inspected each title. He looked at the clock. He had a meeting in a half hour. He checked every title in the box to make sure they were just the way he ordered them. Tonight was Monday Night Murder, the very first show. He was happy that his first National show would be shot live in his hometown, Columbus, Ohio. He went to the meeting with his management team. Inside the meeting room was a large round table. Already standing in front of their chairs was Dwayne Johnson, Steve Austin, Teddy Long, Brian Adams, Mairead, Maeve, and Edele Lynch. Rusty Boshankles also called a girl named Leah to the meeting. She works for WWE Creative; he thought her input would be beneficial to the start of his company. They sat and talked about what should happen on the first shows of each brand, and how they would settle what superstar goes to each brand.

"Alright guys, that conjures this meeting. Let's have our first national airing of Monday Night Murder." Rusty Boshankles said before standing up and walking out. He went back to his office, and grabbed six boxes of titles. He took the boxes to the car and drove to the arena. He put his credentials around his neck and walked into the building with the six boxes. It was two hours before the doors for the public to come in, and three hours before the opening pyro.

One Hour Later:

Rusty Boshankles walked into a room that had every worker on the Murder roster in the room. He stepped up to a podium, and said,

"First of all, for those of you who have been with us since the start of the company, I want to say thank you for your loyalty. To all the new people we have acquired going National, I want to say welcome. The plan for this evening is that every title will be on the line in at least every match. So we are having at least five matches for tonight's show. Also, Stone Cold Steve Austin is going to be introduced as the new General Manager, as our old one left us last night, due to that he cannot travel full time like we will be doing from now on. Now, I'm giving the floor to Steve, so he can lay down the events of the night."

"Alright, Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler are opening the show at ringside, welcoming the public and thanking them for tuning in. Then Rusty Boshankles is going to come out and discuss what's going to transpire as they watch the show, as well as introduce me. Every match is one fall and there are no special rules for any match. These three shows will have multiple contenders in them. Mainly to introduce you all to the audience, start rivalries, and set up the foundation of the show. The first match is the Power Rangers vs. The Psycho Rangers making a five on five match. The next match will be The Green Ranger vs. Lord Zedd. The third match will be a triple threat match featuring Paul London, Chavo Guerrero and Jamie Noble for the Cruiserweight Championship. A never before seen match will take place after that. It will be the Colons vs. Legacy vs. DX vs. Hart Foundation. It is also for the Tag Team Championships. Then there will be a Diva Battle Royal for the NCPW Diva's Championship. Brian Kendrick versus Jim Duggan and Santino verses Evan Bourne. Mark Henry with MVP vs. Onyx with Eddie Guerrero is next followed by Kofi Kingston and the Miz. Abyss will face off with the Big Show, after the Phantom Ranger goes up against Berserker. Then a five man match will take place that will consist of Batista vs. Randy Orton vs. Ric Flair vs. John Cena vs. Hulk Hogan. Who will win the matches will be discussed later on, because right now, we have a show to put on."

Showtime:

Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler came out to their individual entrances. They sat down at their desk ringside, and introduced the show.

"Welcome everybody, to NCPW's Monday Night Murder. I'm Jim Ross alongside Jerry "The King" Lawler." Jim Ross said into the microphone.

"Tonight is the first ever nationally aired show of the NCPW. And we have an action packed show planned for you tonight." Jerry said.

"That's right, King. Tonight, every championship that will belong to the Murder roster will be up for grabs." J.R. said.

"And the owner will announce the new General Manager." The King said.

At that moment, the arena turned green, and "Hero" by Skillet played as a video appeared on the titontron of Rusty Boshankles in action.

"Coming to the ring, the Owner of the NCPW, Rusty Boshankles." Lillian Garcia said, standing up beside J.R. and the King. Rusty Boshankles walked onto the entrance ramp with a two wheeler carrying a box. He walked down the entrance ramp with the two wheeler. Rusty Boshankles placed the box into the ring, and then climbed up the stairs into the ring and asked Lillian for her microphone, which she gave to him, before she sat down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first ever nationally aired episode of NCPW's Monday Night Murder. I'm very excited for tonight. The first thing I want to do is tell you what you can expect from tonight's show. Some new people have arrived into the NCPW. And we have a new General Manager. Also, every title is on the line tonight which will be mixed in with some normal matches. So, get ready for some high paced action here tonight. So, leading off the night, The General Manager of Monday Night Murder, my best friend…."

"Oh man, I wonder who it is." Jerry said with excitement.

"Calm down, King. We are about to find out." J.R. responded.

There was a sound of glass shattering that began an upbeat song, with a Steve Austin video to follow. Shortly after some bars of music, Steve Austin appeared at the entrance ramp in a four wheeler. His arms were raised as high as they would go and beer cans were in each hand. He drank the beer, threw the cans, and drove down the ramp. He got off of the four wheeler rolled into the ring, climbed on a turnbuckle, and had two beers thrown to him. He stepped off the turnbuckle and handed a beer to Rusty Boshankles. They took the cans, and lifted them above their heads, and then drank them. Steve Austin pulled a microphone out of his back jeans pocket.

"Here's to a nice friendship." Steve Austin said.

"I can't believe its Steve Austin. I thought I would never see him back in a ring again." J.R. said happy to see his long time friend.

"Well, J.R. there he is, beer and all. I guess this show isn't going to be rated pg-13." King said.

"It can't be with him on it." J.R. responded laughing.

"I hope so." Rusty Boshankles said in response to Austin. "Now you can run things." At this Austin pulls a sheriff badge from his pocket and sticks it on his shirt.

"And to start things off, let's go with a five on five match." Austin dropped the mike, and started to walk toward the four wheeler. Then he stopped, turned around and kicked Rusty Boshankles in the gut and gave him a stone cold stunner.

"I'm the sheriff of this show now, and people will do as I say, or pay the consequences." Then he rolled out of the ring, hopped on his four wheeler, grabbed two new beers and drove off.

"Why did he do that?" J.R. asked, surprised.

"Because he is the new GM, the new sheriff in town. He can do what he wants." The King responded.

The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers theme played and the TV show opening appeared on the titontron. The Original Power Rangers walked out onto the entrance ramp, and posed in formation. Then they walked purposely down the ramp, and into the ring, where they tried to pump up the crowd. Then the titontron and music changed to the Psycho Rangers video and the Powers in Space theme song, as the Psycho Rangers came out and posed. The Psycho Rangers came down the ramp, taunting fans as they walked. They got into the ring, and got up in the power ranger's faces. The referee broke the teams up, and then made each team choose a person to start the match. The rangers chose Jason, and the psycho red chose himself. The other eight wrestlers went to the turnbuckle. Jason and psycho red locked up, and Jason power slammed psycho red into the mat. He then climbed the top turnbuckle on his team's side, and jumped off, falling with his elbow hitting Psycho Red in the chest. He went for an early pin, but got a one count before Psycho Red kicked out. Psycho Black complained to the referee about the pin, and psycho Blue attacked the red ranger. The blue ranger hit Psycho Blue and knocked him off the apron. The blue ranger jumped out of the ring, and attacked Psycho Blue ringside. The other Psycho Rangers entered the ring, causing the rest of the power rangers into the ring. They started a brawl in the ring. The referee called the match a draw, disqualifying both teams from the match. The rangers and the psycho rangers eliminated each other from the ring, and carried the fight to the back in the locker rooms, where officials and referees broke them up, and forced them to separate. At the arena, the titontron began to play "Voices" by Rev Theory, and show Orton's entrance video. Legacy came out as a trio, and walked to the ring. When they climbed into the ring, Orton grabbed a microphone. "Tonight is a historic night. Every championship is on the line. Cody and Ted are in a match to be the new tag team champions, and I am involved in the main event for the NCPW World Heavyweight Championship. Which I will win and the legacy will rein the NCPW." At that, they walked out the ring, and to the locker rooms to prepare for their matches.

"Well, that was abrupt." Jim Ross said.

"But it was to the point, JR." The king said.

"That it was, King that it was." Jerry said.

Lillian Garcia stood and said, "The next match is scheduled for one fall." As she said this, the entrance ramp lit up to display Tommy's Green Ranger entrance. "Making his way to the ring, from Angel Grove, California, weighing in at 174 lbs. He is The Green Ranger." The green ranger came out with Zordon, who was not introduced by Lillian. They walked down the entrance ramp, and Tommy got into the ring, and pumped up the crowd.

"Who is that coming out with him? He looks a little pale." Jerry asked.

"His name is Zordon, King. He is the Power Rangers manager." JR informed the King.

The titontron changed music and video to show the enemies of the Power Rangers, Rita and Zedd. Lord Zedd came out to the ramp, started walking to the ring, he was yelling at crowd as he walked.

"And his opponent, from Parts unknown, weighing in at 160 lbs. Lord Zedd." Lillian said, and then she sat down. Lord Zedd climbed into the ring, still taunting the crowd. The referee rang the bell, and the match began. Lord Zedd grappled Tommy, went for a body slam, but Tommy countered with an elbow to the head, and slammed Lord Zedd's face to the canvas. Tommy put Zedd in an arm bar submission hold. Zedd got to the ropes. The referee made Tommy break the hold. Tommy was distracted by the referee; Zedd gave Tommy a low blow, which knocked him down. Zedd went for the pin fall, but Tommy kicked out at one.

"These guys have a history of fighting each other." Jerry said.

"That's right, King. They have had some epic battles in their past." JR responded.

Tommy got back to his feet, as Zedd yelled at the referee. Tommy grappled Zedd and Irish whipped him into the ropes, followed by an arm drag. He then angry stomped Zedd's shoulder.

"The Green Ranger is really showing dominance in this match." Jerry said.

"Yes he is, King. One can only wonder if he is selling himself as a future champion here on Murder." Jr. said.

Tommy applied another submission move to Lord Zedd's arm.

"He's really taking it out on Lord Zedd's shoulder." JR said.

"Well, JR. when you find a weakness, you go for it, and Zedd's weak spot is his arm." Jerry responded.

Lord Zedd was about to tap, when Tommy's attention was focused on the entrance ramp. The psycho rangers had returned and were walking toward the ring. They approached the ring, and the red psycho ranger threw Zordon over the barricade and into the audience. Then they circled the ring, and jumped on the apron. Lord Zedd got up, and Tommy went to kick him. Psycho Black grabbed Tommy's foot, and tripped him up. The Referee disqualified Lord Zedd.

"The winner by Disqualification, The Green Ranger." Lillian said as the psycho rangers entered the ring and started attacking Tommy. Shortly after, the original Power Rangers were back in the ring attacking the psycho rangers. The psycho rangers kicked all six of the power rangers out of the ring, and Lord Zedd grabbed a microphone.

"I control the psycho rangers now. They have pledged their allegiance to me, and they want to see the destruction of the power rangers. And we will pick you off, one by one." Lord Zedd said, and then he dropped the microphone and stepped out of the ring, over the power rangers, and to the backstage.

"What just happened there?" Jerry asked acting confused.

"I think we just got introduced to a stable, but up next is a triple threat match for the NCPW Cruiserweight Championship." JR said.

"Yes but first, Justin Roberts is in the back for an interview." Jerry said.

In the backstage press room, Justin Roberts is in front of a big screen that has the NCPW murder logo flashing back and forth.

"Hey guys, my name is Justin Roberts, and I have John Cena here." Justin said.

"What's up Cenation?" John Cena said.

"How do you feel about what Orton said moments ago?"

"I really don't care what he said. You know why? We all know, that I, John Cena will walk out tonight as the winner of that match, and I will be holding the championship belt." John Cena said.

At that moment, Batista came up and interrupted Cena.

"We all know how you were the hero of WWE. John Cena this, John Cena that. Well, this is a whole new promotion, and you are not the chosen one of it. I am. I will beat you, and I will beat Orton, and I will be the champion walking out of that match. And when I do…"

"Whooo…guys, I couldn't help but hear what was being discussed, but to be the champion, you got to beat the champion, and I am sixteen time world champion, so sorry to disappoint you boys, but I the nature boy, Ric Flair, whooo, will be coming out of that match with the championship around my waist and the girls on my arms, whooo." Flair said.

"Every Hulkamaniac knows that the Hulkster is coming out of the match a winner and champion on the first ever nationally aired NCPW Murder." Hogan said walking up and staring at the whole group.

Legacy walked up, and Orton says, "I will RKO each one of you tonight, and I will be the NCPW Champion. The screen faded to black.

Jamie Noble's entrance began to show on the titontron, and he came out to his music.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. It is a triple threat match for the Cruiserweight Championship. Introducing first, from Hanover, West Virginia weighing in at two hundred two pounds, Jamie Noble." Lillian Garcia said, standing inside the ring. How she got there with no one seeing her climb in the ring, no one knew. Jamie Noble walked down the ramp and entered the ring. Then waited for his opponents.

"Ooohhh…Chavo…" The titontron changed to Chavo Guerrerro's entrance, and he appeared at the ramp.

"And his opponent, from El Paso, Texas weighing two hundred fifteen pounds, Chavo Guerrerro." Lillian Garcia said, as Chavo walked down entrance ramp, taunting the crowd, and telling them they are losers. When he got close to the ring, Hornswoggle grabbed his leg, and pulled him under the ring. When he emerged, he looked scared, screaming, he ran backstage. The titontron then played Paul London's music.

"And the final opponent, from Austin, Texas weighing two hundred five pounds, Paul London." Lillian Garcia said and then she left the ring. Paul London walked down the ramp, and got into the ring. Steve Austin appeared on the titontron.

"After what just happened, Chavo is scratched from this match. It is now a one on one, ladder match." Steve Austin said. At that moment, a wire started coming down near the middle of the ring, and attached to it was the cruiserweight championship. The changeover staff set up two ladders on each side of the ring, and the referee rang the bell to start the match. Paul London jumped and kicked Jamie Noble, and then he slid out of the ring, and grabbed a ladder. Jamie Noble waited, and when London turned toward the ring, Noble slid through the ropes, and hit the ladder and knocked it into London's chest squishing London between the ladder and the barricade. Then he grabbed the ladder, and put it into the ring. Then he climbed into the ring, and set the ladder up in the middle of the ring. London got up and grabbed the second ladder. Jamie was climbing the ladder, when London got into the ring with the second ladder. London hit Noble on the legs with the second ladder, knocking Jamie off the ladder. London then started to pound the ladder into Jamie's chest. Chavo came back out to the ring, and started beating up on London and Noble, then climbed the ladder and grabbed the title.

"You can't just take me out of a match. I am a second generation superstar. I deserve to be a champion, and I will be the NCPW Cruiserweight Champion." Chavo was saying as he held a microphone in the ring. Paul London got up, and hit him with a ladder, and took the title. The referee had the bell rang, and grabbed the microphone.

"My decision is that the winner of this match and the new NCPW Cruiserweight Champion is Paul London." The referee said, and then walked out of the ring.

"What? Chavo was robbed again!" Jerry said.

"He was not involved in the ladder match, therefore he cannot win the match, but Paul London touched the belt before Jamie Noble did. The Referee did what he had to do." J.R. reasoned.

"The following match is set for one fall, and it's a tag team match." Lillian Garcia told the audience to keep things going. Evan Bourne's entrance theme played and Evan Bourne came out. "Introducing first, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing One Hundred and eighty three pounds, Evan Bourne." He came to the ring, jumping and hyper and exciting the fans to see a fan favorite. "And his partner, from Glen Falls, New York, weighing in at Two Hundred and seventy pounds, Jim Duggan." Jim Duggan comes out to his entrance theme waving an American flag. He runs to the ring, and sets the flag on a ring post. Evan and Jim shake hands. "And their opponents, first from Orlando, Florida weighing in at one hundred and eighty four pounds, Brian Kendrick." Brian came out to his music and made his way to the ring. "And his partner, from Calabria, Italy weighing in at two hundred and twenty seven pounds, Santino Marella." Lillian Garcia said then sat down. Santino came out dancing and his arm was in the position of a cobra head. He adjusted the hand multiple times on the entrance ramp walking to the ring. When he got into the ring, he started making his hand snap at Evan and Jim like they were getting bitten. Brian was looking at Santino weird and questioning why he was partnered with him. The referee made the teams choose the first opponents. Jim and Brian started things off, as the ref rang the bell. Jim grappled Brian; Irish whipped him into the ropes. Brian bounced off the ropes and ducked as Jim tried to hit him. He bounced off the other side, and jumped into the air, hitting Jim with his chest. He grabbed Jim's legs and went for a pin, but got a one count.

"And Kendrick is going for a pin early." The king said.

"And he got nowhere with it." J.R. said.

Brian Kendrick got up on the turnbuckle, and dived off, but Jim rolled out of the way. Brian was hurt, and made a tag to Santino. Santino came into the ring, taunting Jim with the cobra hand again. Jim slapped Santino's arm. Santino looked shocked. He started punching Jim until Jim countered, and started punching back. Then Jim grappled Santino and picked him up onto his shoulders, and then he slammed Santino hard into the mat. Santino winced in pain, as Jim taunted waving the flag, and starting a chant of "USA, USA." Santino slowly gets up, and charges at Jim. Jim steps aside and Santino hits his shoulder in the ring post. Jim tagged in Evan Bourne. Santino got up as they tagged. Evan and Jim Irish whipped Santino into the ring post, and Evan jumped and grabbed Santino's head with his legs and spun Santino into a pin attempt. It got a two count. Brian stopped the count by pulling Evan off of Santino. Evan Kicked Santino repeatedly, to keep him on the mat. Evan climbed on the top turnbuckle, and went to dive, but Brian grabbed Evan's leg, and Evan fell to the mat hard. Santino leaped from the mat and tagged Brian into the match. Brian knocked Jim off the ropes, and climbed on the top turnbuckle. He performed his finisher on Evan, and pinned Evan. The referee was counting, as Jim came into the ring to break up the count, but Santino attacked him. The referee counted the three count. Lillian Garcia got up and announced,

"The winners of this match, Brian Kendrick and Santino Marella." Lillian then sat down. The camera went backstage where Triple H and Shawn Michaels were in their locker room.

"Well, Shawn, this is it." Triple H said.

"What is that Hunter?" Shawn asked.

"The night we make fools of Legacy again." Hunter said.

"Ha ha ha. We do that every Monday night, Hunter, tonight is the night we get the newest gear from ." Shawn responded.

"That's right, tonight after the show goes off air, and you can get all kinds of cool stuff to support your favorite NCPW superstar." Hunter said.

"Yep. They have things like the new DX DVD, John Cena wristbands, Orton shirts, and your very own replica NCPW title belt, so you can be the next NCPW Champion." Shawn advertized to the camera.

"Thinking of championship matches, Shawn, ours is next, let's go." Hunter said, and they walked out of the room and sight from the camera.

"This next match is a Diva's Battle Royal, for the NCPW Diva's championship. Introducing the first diva, weighing one hundred fifteen pounds, from Montreal, Canada, Maryse." Maryse came out the ramp, and wasted no time going to the ring, telling the fans she will win as she walked. "And her opponent, from San Mateo,California, weighing one hundred twenty five pounds, Rosa Mendes." Rosa came out and ran to the ring, using Santino's entrance theme. When Rosa got into the ring, the referee rang the bell. Maryse grappled Rosa and Irish whipped her into the ropes, and then clothes lined her over the top rope.

Lillian announced, "Rosa Mendes has been eliminated. Coming out next, Mickie James." Mickie James skipped down the entrance ramp as her music and video played on the titontron. Maryse didn't even let her have time to get up. Maryse attacked Mickie as she slid in the ring. They wrestled long enough for the next wrestler to come out. The audience counted down and then the buzzer rang, and Alicia Fox's music played. As she was walking down the ramp before Lillian could introduce her, Jillian Hall ran out and attacked her. You could hear Jillian scream in anger that she was taking Alicia out of the match, because Jillian was not added to the match.

"Wait, I thought all divas were in this match? I don't like it when I don't get to see all the divas." King said.

"Well, they came to realize that they had too many divas, so they cut a few, and they were afraid she would sing." J.R. responded to King's question and ignored the comment.

Jillian Hall ran into the ring and joined the match making it two on one on Mickie James. Mickie James fought to survive until it was time for another superstar to come out. Gail Kim came out to the entrance ramp when her music and video showed on the titontron.

"The next entrant in the battle royal, Gail Kim." Lillian said. Gail Kim started running to the ring to immediately help Mickie. She pulled Jillian Hall away from Mickie by grabbing her hair. The ref yelled at her for doing this, which made Gail let go. Jillian went to slap Gail, but Gail countered and flipped Jillian. Then jumped into Maryse, knocking her into a turnbuckle. Gail and Mickie then picked up Jillian, and together Irish whipped her into the ropes. Mickie jump kicked Jillian over the ropes for the elimination.

"Jillian Hall has been eliminated." Lillian said. Jillian sat down at the announce table, but didn't grab a mic to talk to the announce team. Maryse hit Mickie in the back, sending Mickie to her knees. Then she went to grapple Gail. Gail countered and Irish whipped Maryse into the ropes. Then she went for a clothesline, but Maryse countered. Beth Phoenix's video and music played as Beth made her way to the ring. Beth went for Gail Kim, but Mickie jumped on top of Beth and started working on her. Maryse attacked Gail Kim, and then started dancing around the ring like a princess. Gail tackled Maryse and then climbed on the top rope, and Mickie made sure Beth was down, and climbed on a turnbuckle as well. At the same time, they jumped off, and hit Beth and Maryse. Then they celebrated with each other.

"Gail and Mickie are working well as a team. They keep this up; one of them may win this, King." J.R. said.

"I agree. It would be nice for Gail Kim to become champion again." King said half heartedly, focusing deeply on the action in the ring like a child watching SpongeBob.

Beth and Maryse had taken back control over Gail and Mickie. Beth had Mickie leaning on the ropes. She went to eliminate Mickie, and she threw her over the ropes. Mickie grabbed the top rope as she went over it, and held on. Her feet didn't touch the ground. She put her feet securely on the apron, trying to get her balance. Beth was punching her trying to get her to fall. Rosa Mendes came out from the crowd, and grabbed Beth, which sent her over the ropes, and onto the ground. They took Mickie with them.

"Beth Phoenix and Mickie James has been eliminated." Lillian announced to the audience. Maryse was still taking it out on Gail. Gail kipped up, and started rotating kicking Maryse in the side and the legs, like Evan Bourne.

"And the next entrant, Kelly Kelly." Lillian said as Kelly Kelly happily danced to the stage and down the entrance ramp. Kelly Kelly and Gail Kim started circling Maryse, and Maryse looked at each of them back and forth, not sure who to attack first, or was going to take the first strike. Maryse decided to attack Kelly first. She went to tackle her. Kelly leaped out of the way, and Gail jumped on to Maryse and started pulling her hair to stand her up. Kelly and Gail then Irish whipped Maryse into the ropes. Kelly went off the ropes running toward Maryse, when she went to attack Maryse, Maryse ducked, and Kelly went through the ropes, and hit the ground hard. A medical team assisted her, as Lillian said, "Kelly Kelly has been eliminated. " Maryse and Gail Kim stood and stared at each other. Then Maryse clotheslined Gail.

"Introducing the next opponent, Kenya." Kenya came to the entrance ramp and took her time to the ring. She walked to the announce table and blew a kiss at Jerry. Then jumped up on the apron. Where she did a little dance, making sure Jerry was watching her. She winked at him before getting into the ring. Jillian Hall looked disgusted.

"I think someone likes you, King." J.R. teased Lawler.

"Yeah, I think I'm in Heaven, J.R, pinch me, I want to know if I was dreaming." King said dazed.

"Oh, you weren't dreaming. Maybe she was showing you a preview of next week." J.R. responded.

"That's possible. I am hosting the diva dance off." Jerry said, still focused on Kenya. "She is really cute."

"King, it's called jailbait. She's twenty seven." J.R. said.

"What's your point, J.R, I just want to take care of her puppies." Jerry said. JR was speechless.

In the ring, Kenya and Gail Kim were going back and forth on Maryse. Until Kenya picked her up, and threw Maryse over the top rope.

"Maryse has been eliminated. And the next diva is Erica." Lillian said as Erica came out to the ramp. Erica was angry as she walked down the ramp. She went to where Lillian was sitting and got into Lillian's face. She was screaming that she is not to be referred to as a diva, but as a wrestler.

She climbed into the ring, as Kenya was eliminating Gail. She helped Kenya get Gail over the ropes.

"Gail Kim has been eliminated." Lillian Garcia announced sounding sad. Kenya started wrestling with Kenya applying an arm bar on Erica. Erica reversed into a cross face, but was reversed back to an arm bar. Erica tapped out, but to no avail.

"The last opponent, Violet." Lillian said as Violet made her way down the ramp to the ring. The divas in the ring all stood and stared at each other. Violet then attacked Erica. Throwing her by her hair into the ropes. Kenya took her legs and threw them over the top rope, and Violet made sure she didn't hang onto the ropes, and made Erica drop to the ground hard. Violet smiled, then turned and stared at Kenya with a smirk. Kenya didn't waste any time, she grappled Violet and put her into a sleeper hold.

"Kenya is showing she is really good at submission holds." J.R. said.

"Well, rumor has it, she was hanging out with the Hart Dynasty earlier today, maybe they were teaching her some moves, I know I would…" King said, daydreaming.

"King will you stay focused?" J.R. asked, waving a hand in Jerry's face.

Kenya Irish whipped Violet to the ropes, and charged at Violet. Violet sent Kenya over the top rope. Kenya caught the top rope and didn't touch the ground. Violet was celebrating her victory, not verifying that Kenya touched the ground. Kenya worked her way back into the ring, using her arm strength. She then charged into Violet's back, sending Violet into the ropes on the other side of the ring, and bending over the top rope. Kenya grabbed Violet's legs and pushed Violet over.

"The Winner and new NCPW Diva's champion, Kenya." Lillian Garcia said, as Kenya celebrated. Jillian Hall grabbed a microphone.

"I wanted to sing you a song, Kenya." Jillian said.

"I really don't want you to." Kenya said.

"Oh, there is a God. Thank You God." J.R. said.

"I don't care what you want; I'm singing this song for you." Jillian said, and then kicked Kenya in the stomach, and started singing. No one understood a note that was sung, nor did they care too. They were all holding their ears hoping it would stop. Kenya got up, and climbed up on the turnbuckle. When Jillian turned toward her (still singing), Kenya went for the Kenya Krusher. She grabbed her new Diva's title, and walked out of the ring, leaving Jillian lying in the middle of the ring.

Jim Neidhart and Bret Hart were backstage in the GM's office.

"Steve, you know we are all legends here." Jim was saying.

"Yes. We have been in the business for many years." Austin said.

"So, you should just give us the titles for the experience you know we have." Jim said.

"And deprive the audience of seeing the Hart Foundation back together? I don't think that is going to happen." Steve said.

"Look, I just really don't want to go out there and wrestle against Shawn Michaels." Bret said.

"There is still some bad blood between you too, but this is the time to get it out of your system. And the crowd is really excited to see DX vs. the Hart Foundation, and let's be honest, nobody cares about Legacy." Steve responded.

"That's true. They think they can get what they want because their fathers were superstars on the WWE." Bret said.

"At least we know when to call it quits and retire." Cody said coming into the office with Ted on his heels. The four of them just stared at each other, as Hunter and Shawn came walking by.

"I really don't know why you girls are just staring at each other, but the action will be in the ring." Hunter said.

"But we'll wait for you, to get done whatever you're doing here…" Shawn said as they walked off.

"The next match is a four way tag team cage match and it is for the World Tag Team Championships." Lillian Garcia said, as the arena went dark and green. DX's music and video started playing.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of four hundred fifty pounds, the team of Triple H and Shawn Michaels, Degeneration X." Lillian said as Hunter and Shawn came out to the ramp doing their cross chop. Hunter walked to the ring, as Shawn danced around him. They got into the ring, and cross chopped to the pyro going off. Then the titontron changed to the Priceless theme.

"Introducing next, at a combined weight of four hundred fifty eight pounds, Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes, Priceless." Cody and Ted came out and the crowd booed them.

"Wow, they are really drawing heat tonight." Jerry said.

"Yeah. I've never seen superstars get this much heat." J.R. replied. Cody and Ted came to the ring, shouting at fans that were booing them, and posing like gods on earth. Then they got into the ring, and stared down DX, as the theme changed to the Hart Foundation's music.

"And their opponents, weighing five hundred fifteen pounds together, Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, and Bret "The Hitman" Hart, The Hart Foundation. " Jim and Bret came out to the ramp and down to the ring. High fiving fans as they walked down. When they got to the ring, the theme changed, and Lillian introduced the last team.

"And their opponents, from the Caribbean, weighing in at a combined weight of four hundred ninety nine pounds, The Colons." The Colons came out and posed. Carlito took a bite of the apple in his hand. They walked to the ring, and stared at the belts the referee was holding.

The four teams stared each other down in the ring. The ref had the cage lowered and locked, and all participants in the match were inside the structure. The ref rang the bell, and the match started immediately. Triple H and Shawn went for Cody and ted, as Carlito and Primo went after Jim and Bret. Triple H started punching on Cody, backing him into the corner. Triple H went to slam Cody's head into the cage, but Cody reversed and slammed Triple H's head into the cage instead. Shawn was beating on Ted and suplexed him, and then attacked Cody. Bret and Jim had taken control of Carlito and Primo, separating them from each other. When they were in opposite corners, they Irish whipped the Colons into each other. The Colons hit each other in the middle of the ring, and fell to the mat. Bret and Jim put both Colons into the sharpshooter. This left the Colons on the mat. As Ted was starting to stir, Shawn was tuning the band. When Ted got all the way standing, Shawn kicked him, and he fell on Carlito. Triple H picked Cody up, and pedigreed him on top of Primo. Then Bret, Jim, Triple H, and Shawn stared at each other before they started to grapple. Bret grappled Triple H as Jim grappled Shawn. Bret got Triple H on the ground, and into the sharpshooter, but he reversed into the figure four lock. Shawn reversed Jim's attempt to power slam him, and applied an arm bar submission. Triple H and Shawn let go, and taunted in the ring. Jim was the first to stand. Shawn gave him some sweet chin music, and Jim went back down. Triple H pointed upward, and Shawn nodded, and climbed the ropes, to start climbing out of the cage. Bret started stirring, and was finally fully on his feet as Shawn jumped from the other side of the cage and landed on the floor. Triple H was faster than Bret, and kicked him in the gut, and gave him a pedigree. Then climbed up the cage, and went over, and jumped off.

"The winners, and new World Tag Team Champions, Shawn Michaels and Triple H, Degeneration X." Lillian announced as the belts were handed to DX and they posed and taunted with the belts, and pumping the crowd. The cage was lifted and two hooded figures jumped the barricade. One speared Bret, and the other RKO'd Jim Neidhart. The Dudleys ran from the entrance ramp and attacked DX and then attacked the hooded figures, to show Edge and Orton.

"What is Edge doing here? He's a superstar on Thunder." King stated.

"I don't know. Maybe we will get an answer sometime tonight." J.R. said.

Edge grabbed a microphone. "I was supposed to be on Thunder. I was traded tonight to the Murder brand. Orton and I decided to get Rated RKO, the best tag team back together."

"The next match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental Championship. Making his way to the ring, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing two hundred and thirty one pounds, The Miz." Lillian announced. The Miz walked down determined to the ring and posed in the ring. He was wearing a shirt that had a magnet with a lightning bolt then a chick. Then the theme music and video changed.

"And his opponent, from Ghana, weighing two hundred and twenty one pounds, Kofi Kingston." Lillian Garcia said, this time sitting down. Kofi came out, and leaned to the left, and raised his right arm. He brought his left hand up to his right hand three times, and clapped his hands three times. Then he ran to the ring and slid under the bottom rope. He ran to the opposite corner and clapped his hands again, then came down and got into a staring contest with the Miz. The referee held up the IC title, and rang the bell. Kofi and Miz circled each other. Then Miz went for a dive attack, landing on his stomach, trying to floor Kofi. Kofi defended and was able to punch Miz in the back a couple times. The referee made them separate and got Miz up. They grappled, and Miz threw Kofi on the mat. Miz slid outside the ring and grabbed a chair from under the ring. Hornswoggle sprayed him with water from a water gun. By this time, Kofi was up and had climbed the top turnbuckle. He jumped and hit the Miz knocking him down into the barricade, where he fell to the metal. The ref started counting both men out. Kofi picked up the Miz and Irish whipped him back into the ring.

"This has already become an intense match." King said.

"Well, King, This is a championship match, and they are normally always the best matches of the night." J.R. said.

Kofi and the Miz were fighting back and forth. Kofi took control, and hit the trouble in paradise. He went for the pin and the ref counted to three.

"Here is your winner and the new Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston." Lillian Garcia announced as Kofi posed with the belt for the audience. A bald guy that looked like he came from a Star Trek convention appeared behind Kofi. It was like he was transported to the ring area. He attacked Kofi from behind.

"Who is this guy? He just attacked our new champion." King said.

"I don't know. I hope there will be repercussions from this." J.R. responded.

The bald man disappeared from the ring. The camera was shot back to the catering room, where Edge and Orton was standing. Batista and Flair came in and faced Orton.

"Whoooo. Rated RKO, we have an offer for you." Flair said.

"Oh, really Flair, what is that?" Orton asked, suspicious of Flair's motives.

"Just listen to this plan." Batista said. The camera went black.

"I wonder what that was about." J.R. pondered.

"I can't say I like the idea of this. Three of them are involved in the main event tonight, and they were once stable mates in Evolution." King said.

"Very true King. Tonight has been a very interesting night." J.R. said.

Off camera the Miz was in Rusty Boshankles's office with Austin.

"You called me here?" Miz asked.

"Yes. We have decided that you are being traded to Showdown." Austin said.

"We feel that your skills will be better shown on Showdown. There is less talent on that show, so you will have more time to shine, and work on your persona some, and possibly get some gold faster over there than on this show with so many superstars." Rusty said.

"That sounds fine with me sir." Miz responded.

"You might also find it informational that John Morrison is moving to Showdown as well, so maybe we can see the Dirt Sheet back together?" Rusty said.

"I'd love to put the Dirt Sheet back together, that was fun on WWE." Miz said.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Coming to the ring at this time, from the planet Eltar, The Phantom Ranger." Lillian Garcia said as a man in a black power ranger outfit, with a red ruby on his chest, came to the entrance ramp and walked down to the ring.

"And his Opponent, Berserker." Berserker posed at the entrance ramp as pyro went off behind him, then he walked to the ring. When he got there, the referee rang the bell and the match started. They shook hands for good sportsmanship, then they interlocked. Berserker went to pick up Phantom, Phantom reversed, and picked up Berserker, who fell behind Phantom. He pushed Phantom into the turnbuckle. Berserker charged at Phantom, but Phantom moved and Berserker met the turnbuckle shoulder first.

"These two are very technical wrestlers." J.R. said.

"It's nice to see a good technical match every now and then. It adds spice to the show." King said.

"Phantom is from the planet Eltar, just like Zordon that you saw earlier." J.R. told King.

"And from what we have learned, he aided the Power Rangers Turbo team and Space team save Earth." King said.

"Yes. And Berserker, he comes to us as a new superstar who dominated the development territory of NCPW becoming world champ ten times." J.R. said.

"That's a good record to come here with. I hope he does well in his tenure here at NCPW." King said.

Berserker punched Phantom, who answered back with a punch. They exchanged right hooks five more times then Berserker countered Phantom's punch and started punching Phantom faster and harder, backing Phantom into the corner. The referee gave Berserker a warning to get out of the corner, and then started counting. When the referee counted to four, Berserker backed away, and Phantom swayed forward a little, off balance. Berserker hit his finisher and pinned for the three count.

"Winner of the match, Berserker." Lillian said. Berserker celebrated taunting off the top rope near the commentators.

Justin Roberts was walking into John Cena's locker room for an interview before the main event. He saw Cena lying on the floor. "John, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"This is not good for our main event; we are already down a superstar." King said.

"I hope Cena is okay." J.R. said.

"I need a doctor in here." Roberts said.

"This Main Event is scheduled for one fall. It is a five way match, and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first, From Charlotte, North Carolina, The Nature Boy, Ric Flair." Lillian said, as Flair came out to the ring.

"The next opponent, from Washington, D.C., Batista." Batista came out and posed at the ramp as his pyro went off, and then power walked to the ring, and posed again.

"From Hollywood, California, Hulk Hogan." Hulk Hogan came out to his entrance and came down to the ring where he did his taunt for the audience.

"From Saint Louis Missouri, Randy Orton." Randy came out and started walking down the ramp to the ring looking determined. Steve Austin appeared on the screen.

"How do you feel, Orton?" Steve asked. Randy mouthed something, but it was inaudible to the cameras. "You can go back to the locker room. After your reunion with Edge tonight, you have been removed as a contender for the World title. I've found a replacement for you." At that time Roddy Piper appeared at the entrance ramp. He didn't get introduced by Lillian.

"And the fifth entrant, from West Newberry, Massachusetts, John Cena." Lillian said. His theme started, but he didn't show. The referee waited for awhile and decided he should start the match. At that point, John Cena staggered to the entrance ramp. He made his way to the ring as the other four just stared at him, and the match started. All five men stared at each other.

"This has become a stare down." King said.

"They are sizing each other up, and making game plans, King." J.R. responded.

Roddy Piper clotheslined Flair. Hogan attacked Roddy by Irish whipping him into the corner. Cena grappled Batista, Batista easily reversed and hip tossed Cena. Hogan and Flair started trading punches as Roddy slid out the ring. Batista slid out of the ring and chased after Roddy. Batista started slamming Roddy's head into the steel steps. Cena and Hogan started fighting after Hogan floored Flair who rolled out of the ring. Roddy countered Batista and threw him into the barricade. Flair gave a low blow to Roddy, and then with help from Batista double teamed Roddy.

"The way that Batista and Flair are working together, one has to wonder if an Evolution reunion is taking place." King said.

"That is possible, earlier tonight, we saw Flair, Batista and Orton together, but Triple H isn't in the picture." J.R. said.

"Maybe there will be a new leader." King said.

They attacked Roddy until Cena and Hogan got out of the ring and attacked them. Hogan put Flair back in the ring, then got into the ring himself. Flair was up when he got in. Flair started punching Hogan in the face, pumping Hogan with each punch. Hogan countered a punch and pointed at Flair. Flair punches again, but gets countered again. Hogan punches Flair which floors him, and then does his signature taunt. He performs his leg drop finisher and pins for a two count. He gets up angrily, and Flair low blows Hogan behind the referee's back, then Flair applies the figure four leg lock. Cena comes in and breaks it up delivers a five knuckle shuffle to Flair. When Flair stands, Cena delivers an attitude adjustment. Roddy comes in and puts Cena in a sleeper hold. Batista comes in and pulls Roddy off of Cena and delivers a Batista bomb to Roddy and pins him for the three.

"Here is your winner and the new NCPW Champion, Batista." Lillian said as Batista celebrated in the ring. Flair, Orton, and Edge joined him in the ring, and celebrated with him.

"Looks like Evolution have gotten back together." J.R. said.

"And they picked up Edge, but one has to wonder if Triple H will stay with Shawn Michaels in DX, or if he will jump ship and take back his control of Evolution." King said.

"I'm not sure, King, but this is the end of the show, we hope you enjoyed the show folks, with Jerry "The King" Lawler, and I am Jim Ross ringside. The NCPW wishes you a goodnight folks and hope to see you Thursday for Thursday Night Thunder." J.R. said.

The audience left and Rusty Boshankles went to his office in the arena and grabbed his things. He said goodnight to security, and got into his car and went home to end the night with his family.


End file.
